Un kidnapping presque parfait
by kis38
Summary: Molly est témoin d'un kidnapping et décide d'entraver les plans des kidnappeurs. Comment la jeune femme va en sortir?


Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un petit OS sherlolly qui me travaillait légèrement depuis quelque temps. J'en profite pour vite le poster car la connexion wifi de chez mes parents est plus que douteuse…

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Un kidnapping presque parfait!_

 **###**

L'air saturé des pots d'échappement des voitures londoniennes lui parvenait lourdement au nez, tiraillant ce dernier, la prenant à la gorge, picotant ses yeux, la rendant nauséeuse. Son cou la faisait souffrir à force d'avoir baissé la tête pendant toute la journée et ses muscles atrophiés par le peu d'activité l'obligeaient à ralentir la cadence de ses pas. Des spasmes de douleurs lui traversaient le corps, se distillant tel un poison dans les méandres de la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir.

Inhalant de l'air pollué, Molly continua de marcher dans les rues vides de Londres. Le nouvel emploi du temps du mortuaire de St Barts lui doublait son temps de travail, la faisant commencer et finir à des heures inhumain. Le peu de temps libre que la jeune femme avait pour elle se consacrait à dormir comme un loir dans son lit, lui privant de sa vie sociale et de ses amis.

Alors que la jeune pathologiste était perdue dans ses pensées moroses, des murmures incohérents et un léger couinement se firent légèrement entendre dans la ruelle annexe à la rue principale où se trouvait Molly.

Vérifiant vite fait derrière elle, la petite brune hésita rapidement entre détaler chez elle tout en prévenant la police ou aller vérifier si tout allait bien.

« _Aller Hooper, prends ton courage à deux mains et va sauver des vies si tu le peux_ »

Quittant lentement la rue éclairée pour une ruelle un peu plus glauque, la jeune femme qui était sur ses gardes tentait de fouiller de son regard l'endroit malfamé, essayant de trouver la source des plaintes qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

-S'il vous plait ! protesta une petite voix de jeune fille, des sanglots traversant sa voix.

-Jette-la dans le vanne Carl ! ordonna rapidement une voix masculine.

Cachée derrière le mur, Molly pouvait entrapercevoir une gamine de pas plus de doux ans, le visage tuméfié par des coups récents. Elle était entourée de deux grands mastodontes qui avaient des armes dans les mains.

« _Mauvais Hooper_ »

-Tu veux crever c'est ça ? persifla d'une voix mauvaise le gars le plus proche de la pauvre victime, son arme contre sa tempe.

Satisfait d'entendre les protestations de la pauvre jeune fille, l'homme lui pris violement le coude pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Merde !

-Hey ! HEY ! cria Molly en se précipitant droit dans la gueule du loup, oubliant tout instinct de survie et sa fatigue qui avait soudainement disparue.

Les quelques minutes suivants se passèrent dans un tourbillon d'échanges de coups et d'étranglement, des cris se firent entendre et se fût le trou noir.

 **###**

-John, comme je te l'ai dit un million de fois depuis le début de notre amitié, NON, je ne mange pas pendant les enquêtes, ça me ralentie le… Roh mais qui c'est encore ?! s'emporta le fameux Sherlock Holmes, détestant d'être coupé lors de ses disputes avec son meilleur ami, John Watson.

Ce dernier souffla de reconnaissance, heureux de ne pas à avoir à supporter plus longtemps le petit laïus enflammé de son camarade.

-Lestrade, je…

-…

-Sur mon chemin ! souffla rapidement Sherlock avant de jeter son portable dans sa poche. John, c'est Molly ! répondit le détective avant de quitter abruptement le 221B Baker Street, ignorant si son blogueur était à ses côtés.

« _Sherlock, c'est Molly. Elle s'est fait attaquer. Nous sommes devant St Barts._ »

 **###**

-Aouch ! se plaignit la pathologiste alors qu'un ambulancier apposait aussi doucement que possible l'antiseptique sur sa joue tuméfiée.

Lui lançant un regard désolé, le jeune homme quitta Molly qui se trouvait assise dans l'ambulance. Au loin elle pouvait observer la jeune fille qu'elle venait de sauver dormir paisiblement. Les secouristes lui avaient donné de quoi dormir calmement après les évènements de la soirée.

-MOLLY ! cria la voix distincte de Sherlock, lui faisant bondir son cœur de joie et d'appréhension. Elle avait oubliée d'appeler le détective…

-N'es-tu donc pas folle ?! lui demanda rudement Sherlock, fermement posté devant elle, la peur et la colère peignant ses traits à force de détailler l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait sa pathologiste devant lui.

Des bleus commençaient à se former sur son visage alors que sur son cou apparaissait la marque distincte d'une main qui avait tenté d'étrangler la jeune femme. Son bras était en écharpe et ses côtes devaient être tout aussi dans un état pitoyable.

-Ils allaient l'enlever ! protesta faiblement Molly, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le détective se mettait dans tous ses états. Je devais faire quelque chose.

-Tu aurais dû appeler Lestrade dans un premier temps ! contra le détective, clairement ulcéré du manque de survie de la part de son amie.

-Je l'ai sauvé ! murmura Molly, une pointe de fierté transperçait dans ses propos.

-TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! hurla une bonne fois pour toute le grand et froid Sherlock Holmes attirant tous les regards, perdant ainsi le temps de quelques secondes son sang froid.

Blême, Molly pris le temps d'encaisser les paroles de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Son visage devait sans doute être aussi pâle que le siens. Ses traits étaient déformés par la terreur et la crainte rien que d'imaginer sa Molly baignant dans son propre sang.

Fourrant ses mains longilignes dans ses boucles corbeau, le détective fit un tour sur lui-même, prenant le temps d'observer l'allée où c'était déroulé les faits avant de poser son regard vif sur le petit bout de femme qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Peu sûr de lui, Sherlock encercla maladroitement Molly qui ramena timidement sa tête contre l'épaule du détective.

-Je suis désolée ! chuchota Molly, un sanglot secouant ses propos.

-Ne le sois pas. Souffla tendrement Sherlock. Tu as sauvé la vie d'une petite fille ce soir et cela au prix de ta vie. Peu de personnes en seraient capables !

Apaisés, Sherlock et Molly se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'autre, ignorant le monde extérieur. Le battement de leurs cœurs parfaitement synchronisé formait une valse languissante dont seulement eux seuls avaient le secret.

Les secondes se transformèrent lentement en minutes avant que John Watson débarque, brisant ainsi leur petite bulle de paix.

-Hey Holmes laisses-en moi un peu ! pesta John derrière eux. C'est bon de te voir en vie Molly ! souffla le Docteur Watson, n'hésitant pas à lui faire un grand câlin qui fit rire Molly, heureuse de voir son ami.

-Comme je disais à Molly ! déclara calmement Sherlock, reprenant rapidement son sérieux. Demain nous irons rechercher les deux imbéciles qui se sont pris à Molly et une fois cette affaire finie

, nous apprendrons à Miss Hooper l'art de la boxe !

La jeune femme, trop exténuée pour contrer les propos du détective, ne put qu'acquiescer, heureuse d'avoir Sherlock Holmes dans sa vie, avant de tomber profondément dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **END**

P.S : I love review !


End file.
